Me Myself and I
by Chuquita
Summary: If you are me then who am I? During a sparing match Veggie spontaniously begins to wonder what it would be like if HE were in charge of Goku's body. Not paying attention, he accidently hits Goku too hard and knocks him unconsious. The guilty ouji goes to
1. You are now entering another dimension; ...

4:54 PM 5/20/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "Well, I guess this is goodbye Brak the happy-go-lucky man-about-town and hello Brak the HEARTLESS CLAM  
SLAYER!" -Brak, "The Brak Show"  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi, hello, and welcome to the newest edition of the Corner along with a brand-new story.  
Vegeta: (Mr. Suspicous) I sense a pattern here.  
Chuquita: (happily) [points to him] THAT YOU DO my little ouji-friend. [whips out her light-purple-clear gameboy advance]  
I've got a NEW game!  
Goku: (squeals) WEEE!  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) ANOTHER ONE to add to that massive collection of yours.  
Chuquita: (snorts) I wouldn't call 20+ "massive". (cheers up) Besides, there's something VERY SPECIAL about this game.  
[flicks game on]  
Goku: (grins) OOH LITTLE DIGITAL VEGGIES! [grabs the gameboy from Chu] Awwwww, look how cute-n-chibinized digital Veggie is!  
Vegeta: WHAT?! (demanding) LET ME SEE!  
Chuquita: (hmmphs) [takes the gameboy from Son] You both can't see it cuz it's mine...unless I let you look over my shoulder  
at it.  
Vegeta: (glances at the screen) Hey...that IS me.  
Chuquita: Yeah, they made a couple dbz games, and since I'm not a big fan of card-games...I got the RPG!  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: (while playing) I've heard a lot of sites complain it was slow and not really worth the money, but I like it.  
Watch! If I charge up a kamehameha, when I finally zap it at somebody, you can hear Son-San yelling it. (lets go of B button)  
Gameboy: Kamehameha!  
Goku: (grins) COOL...(face droops) But I say the attack WHILE I'm charging it, not after. It would make no sense after.  
Chuquita: A lot of stuff in this game makes no sense, but I've never been a stickler for details. There's some neat stuff in  
it if you really look around. Some interesting cameos. Like Roshi's magazines have Bulma and Chi-Chi on them; the Chi-Chi you  
meet up with is the one from the present time of the show, not at the beginning when this game's time occurs; the ghosts in  
Hfil look like the ghosts Gotenks spits out (when you talk to them) and in the village inside one of the houses there's a  
poster of Dr. Gero in the boys room.  
Vegeta: Is it just me, or did she just reciprocate herself?  
Chuquita: It's not "reciprocate".  
Vegeta: Then what is it?  
Chuquita: Uhh....(lost in thought)...OH! Contradict!  
Goku: (curious) (to Veggie) Where did you get "reciprocate"??  
Vegeta: (shrugs)  
Chuquita: My favorite part so far is when you have to collect flowers to give to the kid to give the girl he likes to make  
up for him not being able to rescue her. I nearly burst out laughing when the text message said "You picked a pretty flower",  
in fact, I did burst out laughing.  
Vegeta: (snickering) (mockingly) Did you pick ME any "pretty flowers", Kakarrotto?  
Goku: (sweetly) Would you like some, little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (face bright red) ....uh, nevermind. [leaves offstage, wide-eyed and red; then soon returns; back to his normal  
state] (stiffly) There, I'm better now.  
Chuquita: Actually, the kid only took one flower. I still have 4 "pretty flowers" left in my inventory. What I need them for  
I'll never know.  
Goku: (smiley) To give to little Veggie! (turns to Veggie) Riiiiiight?  
Vegeta: (glowing red) [gets up] (quickly) Please-excuse-me-again!  
Chuquita: [pushes him back in your seat] Come on Veggie! Don't get up NOW! You'll miss the fic!  
Vegeta: (glances at Son; who giggles at him) [grabs Chu by the collar while still staring at the saiyajin beside him] Make  
Kakay stop. AT LEAST!  
Chuquita: (laughing) Aww, I think *snicker* you look cute together *HAHAHAHA*--ACK! [Veggie has her in headlock]  
Vegeta: (gritting his teeth) DON'T...EVEN...JOKE LIKE THAT!!  
Chuquita: (sniffs the air) (turns green) BOY your armpits SMELL!  
Vegeta: (embarassed, drops her) (selfconsiously sniffs them) They smell oh-kay to me.  
Goku: (happily) Yeah, Veggie smells nice. Like a *chuckle* "pretty flower".  
Vegeta: (mockingly) Heh-heh-heh, that's right Kakarrot, yuk it up!  
Chuquita: Anyways, today's story is a twilight-zone-ish commemoratroy called "Me Myself and I". It's humor with a tad of  
confusing mellodrama.  
Goku: (confused demonstrator) Who am I? Am I you? Are you me? Then who am I?  
Chuquita: Exactly!  
Vegeta: I don't get it.  
Chuquita: Ahh, but you will! Now on with the show!  
  
  
Summary: If you are me then who am I? During a sparing match Veggie spontaniously begins to wonder what it would be like if  
HE were in charge of Goku's body. Not paying attention, he accidently hits Goku too hard and knocks the large saiyajin  
unconsious. The slightly guilty ouji goes to bed that night only to wake up as "Kakarrot" himself! Is Goku slowly going crazy  
or has Veggie's wish, out of some bizarre coincidence, been granted? And if so, who is in Veggie's real body!? Find out!  
  
  
Chuquita: (smiling) In other words, when too much buddiness goes aray. (cheesy imitation) Tonight, on, the Twilight Zone.  
Goku: (imitating T.Z noise) Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodooodeededeedee!  
Vegeta: HUSH UP!  
Goku: (big sad baby-eyes) Sorry little Veggie 'o mine.  
Vegeta: (temporarily turns red; shakes it off) That's oh-kay Kakarrot. That's oh-kay...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Take one Vegeta Oujisama. A saiyajin. A man whose sole goal in life is to defeat, crush, and overpower his one  
advarsary. Obsession? Perhaps. Son Goku, a saiyajin who's order in life is about to be scrambled, along with the mind of his  
'little buddy' as they take a sparring session, unawarily on the outskirts of, The Twilight Zone...  
  
  
" WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! " a high-pitched, excited voice shouted as the figure disappeared from  
Vegeta's sight, then seconds later appeared behind the ouji and grabbed him around the waist. The figure plummeted down  
towards the hard rocky floor. Vegeta gulped, then in a panic whipped his force around causing the figure to take the blunt  
of the hit as they smashed into the ground.  
" OWW! VEH-GEE! That hurt! " Goku whined as he sat up, the ouji grinned at him.  
" That was the plan! " Vegeta responded.  
" GO-KU!!! " a voice called from the house behind them.  
" Chi-chan! " Goku grinned. Vegeta smirked at the figure emerging from the house and quickly pushed the large,  
sitting saiyajin back down on the ground and uncharacteristically hugged him. Goku blinked, confused.  
" I just came to tell you lunch is ready and-- " Chi-Chi paused to see a baffled Goku laying there on his back with  
Vegeta ontop hugging him and grinning evilly at Chi-Chi. Goku acknowledged her and waved with a big smile on his face.  
Both in SSJ2 mode. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " --WHAT IS THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI STILL DOING HERE!!! " she exclaimed, " I thought  
he left 3 HOURS ago! "  
" Umm, " Goku thought outloud, " Veggie can't tell time? "  
Chi-Chi glanced over at the ouji, who gave her his own cynical little wave, " ...HA! " she mock-laughed at him.  
" To tell you the truth, Chi-chan, me-n-Veggie got so caught up in beating each other senseless I guess we lost track  
of time. " Goku shrugged, then got up. The ouji still attached to him. He grinned and pointed to Vegeta, " In't that CUTE! "  
" Yah....cute. " Chi-Chi said, glaring at Vegeta, who blew a raspberry at her.  
" OOHH! YOU LITTLE!! " Chi-Chi snarled and reached for her bazooka. Vegeta yelped and took off as the duo began a  
race around the Son house. Chi-Chi firing large cannon-ball shots at Vegeta, who dodged every shot.  
" AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed at her, then yelped as he felt something lift him off the ground.  
" Silly Veggie! " Goku giggled at the ouji, holding him up by his boots.  
" ERR! KAKARROT LET GO!! " Vegeta yelled, then froze to see Chi-Chi heading towards them, only to screech to a halt  
infront of Vegeta and aim her bazooka at his head.  
" Chi-chan what are you doing? " Goku asked.  
" Hold him out to the side! " Chi-Chi said, aiming.  
" Huh? "  
" Hold him out to the side so when I blast his head off I don't take your knee with it! " Chi-Chi said, slightly more  
agitated.  
" "blast his head o...." AHH CHI-CHAN NO! " Goku shrieked and knocked the bazooka out of her hands, " WHAT ARE YOU  
THINKING--besides, I'm still not done sparring with Veggie yet. "  
Vegeta and Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Ugh, fine. I'll DESTROY HIM _after_ we have lunch. " Chi-Chi said calmly, putting her bazooka away and re-entering  
the house, " You can finish 'sparring' with him then. "  
" ... " Goku looked down at the ouji he was still holding, " Can Veggie come eat with us too? "  
" NO "VEGGIE" CAN'T COME EAT WITH US TOO!! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily, " You KNOW how I feel about that creature now  
put him down and come inside! "  
" But, but Veggie looks so hungry. " Goku said sadly.  
" Yeah "Chi-chan", "Veggie"'s hungry. " Vegeta fake-pouted, rubbing his stomach.  
" If he's so hungry he can go eat the grass for all I care. " Chi-Chi shook her head.  
" Chi-chan! That's horrible! " Goku gawked, " Veggie's practically STARVING! " he sniffled, then turned cheerfully to  
the ouji and grabbed his cheeks, " Who could possibly say no to a face like THIS! " Goku giggled. The ouji's face turned  
bright red.  
" Heh-heh, heheheheheh. " a goofy grin covered Vegeta's face.  
" _I_ could! " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips.  
" Come on Chi-Chi, it's only for lunch. " Goku whined.  
She sighed, " Alright, fine. But after that he gets his ouji-butt right back out of our home! "  
  
  
  
" Here comes the birdy! Vroom vroom vroom! " Goku said in a maternal tone while holding a spoonful of tuna infront of  
Vegeta's face. He grinned at the prince sitting next to him.  
" I'm NOT eating your stupid FISH. " Vegeta snorted.  
" But Veggie, it's not just ANY fish, it's TU-NAH! Good for your arteries and loaded with goodness to help little  
Veggies get big and strong! " Goku moved the spoon closer to the ouji's mouth.  
" I DON'T NEED ANY FISH! I'M THE STRONGEST SAIYAJIN ON THE WHOLE PLANET! " Vegeta got out of his chair and barked at  
him.  
" Ahh, but not the BIGGEST! " Goku pointed out, getting up and standing infront of Vegeta. He put his hand to the  
top of the ouji's head; not including his hair; and moved his hand forward against himself, landing near the top of his chest  
, " Yup, I've got a good foot and a half on you. "  
Vegeta growled in a low tone.  
" And THAT'S why you need your FISH! " he said cheerfully, then grabbed the spoonful and jammed it in Vegeta's mouth.  
" Mmph...mmhh! " Vegeta's face turned puke-green as he spat the tuna out, " ECHHH! KAKARROTTO! THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE  
MOST VILE-TASTING SUBSTANCE ON THE ENTIRE--ack! *gasp*-ACK-*gasp* " Vegeta suddenly started to pound on his stomach, a  
hacking, wheezing sound coming from his mouth. Goku stared at him for a second, struggling for air, and then shrieked.  
" MY SPOON'S GONE! " his eyes darted around the room, then instantly back to the ouji, " Oh no--VEGGIE! " Goku ran  
over to the prince and grabbed him from behind, trying to heimlich the spoon out from his throat, " I've got you Veggie,  
don't you worry! I'm gonna save you! " Goku said in a panicky voice, squeezing tighter but still unable to delatch the spoon,  
" CHI-CHAN!! HELP ME CHI-CHAN! "  
" Hmm--AHH! " Chi-Chi poked her head out of the kitchen at the two saiyajins. She darted across the room and pushed  
Goku out of his heilmich manuver, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! "  
" Chi-chan, Veggie's CHOKING and I need to save him before he-- "  
" Look at you hands! They're probably practically INFECTED with ouji-germs! Now go wash them off before you get any  
in your mouth! " she said, disgusted.  
" BUT VEGGIE! " Goku cried. Chi-Chi glanced over at the choking Vegeta and smacked him across the back, causing the  
spoon to fly out of his mouth and into Goku's soup.  
" There. He's all better. Now go clean your hands. " she said, then looked down at the hand she had used to smack  
Vegeta's back, " In fact, I better go with you. "  
" VEH-GEE! " Goku whined as Chi-Chi pushed him into the bathroom, " I hope he's oh-kay. "  
" He's fine, now get some soap on your hands! " Chi-Chi snorted.  
Vegeta, meanwhile, was hacking in pain and leaning over the table. A small blob of blood splattered onto Chi-Chi's  
new tablecloth. He smirked weakly, " Take that, Onna. " the ouji peered over towards the bathroom. Chi-Chi and Goku were  
both infront of the sink; Chi-Chi trying desperately to wash off any ouji-germs left on Goku's hands, " Pointless, really.  
Does she have any idea how much contact we make during battles? " he snickered, then hacked again, " Hmmph, if _I_ were  
Kakarrot _I'D_ tell her a thing or two. Heh-heh, yeah. He'd stand right infront of her and tell her what a witch she is and  
then baby and coddle me right before the evil one and she'd die from the shock! "  
" You say somethin little Veggie-chan-chan? " an innocent voice said from behind him. Vegeta froze and looked up to  
see Goku staring down at him.  
" Kakarrot, sit down with me. " Vegeta said, doing so himself, then motioning Goku to follow suit.  
" Sure little Veggie, what do you wanna talk about? " Goku smiled at him, sitting down.  
" Why don't you ever stand up to that Onna? Tell her how you really feel! " Vegeta said, a look of determination on  
his face.  
" Course I tell Chi-chan how I feel. I love her. " Goku blinked at him.  
" I mean about not standing up to her ABOUT ME! You might have left me there to--to--throw up blood on the kitchen  
table for all she cares! " Vegeta sputtered angrily.  
" I'm sorry Veggie, but--the germs? "  
" YOU'RE the one who has the "GERMS", Kakarrot. " Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
" ...oh yeah! " Goku brightened up as Chi-Chi re-entered the room, smiled at Goku, silently glared at Vegeta, and sat  
down at her spot at the table and began to eat. Vegeta soon followed, shoveling food into his mouth by the truck-full.  
Goku smiled lovingly at them both, who were so busy eating they had become unaware of anyone else's presence. He took  
the spoon in his soup in hand and put the soup in his mouth, " Hmm? " he swallowed a spoonful of the chicken noodle, " Tastes  
like Veggie. "  
Chi-Chi and Vegeta instantly paused from what they were doing. Vegeta with his mouth full and Chi-Chi about to place  
another piece of turkey in her open mouth. They both slowly turned towards Goku wearing blank expressions.  
Goku stared at them, " ...what? "  
Chi-Chi suddenly snarled at the ouji, who had a look of dumbstruck fear on his face. They both got out of their  
chairs at the same time. Chi-Chi grabbed the unusually large mallet from behind her seat and lept across the table, screaming  
and swinging the mallet at Vegeta, who yanked Goku out of his seat by the wrist and dashed outside and teleported them both  
back to their sparring site just as Chi-Chi made it out the front door. She roared.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT "TASTES LIKE VEGGIE"!!! "  
  
  
  
" Baka! " Vegeta grumbled as he took another swing at Goku, who tilted his head to dodge as they returned to their  
match, " What on Earth possessed you TO SAY your soup, 'tastes like Veggie'! "  
" Well, " Goku put his hand to block Vegeta's fist, " It smelled like you right before I put it in my mouth so I just  
assumed-- "  
" --OF COURSE IT SMELLED LIKE ME YOU BLOCKHEAD! IT FLEW OUT OF MY THROAT!! " Vegeta shouted, " Didn't it EVER occur  
to you there was a REASON why you had a SECOND spoon? "  
" ...no. "  
" UGH! " Vegeta landed a punch in Goku's gut, " STUPID! Stupid stupid stupid! "  
" She shouldn't have tried to hit you though. " Goku slightly tensed up, " Why can't you two just get along! " he  
said sadly.  
" Simple, Kakarrot. I hate her because she's a witch, and she hates me because she thinks I'm trying to steal you  
away somewhere. " Vegeta explained.  
" Are you? " Goku cocked an eyebrow. The ouji's face turned bright red.  
" OF COURSE NOT!! " Vegeta screamed, only causing his face to glow even brighter.  
Goku giggled, " Aww, Veggie loves me. "  
" I said no such THING! " Vegeta sent a faster, less thought-through punch at Goku, missing him completely.  
" Mmm. Silly Veggie. " Goku grinned.  
::"silly". How can you call it THAT. I swear you know more than you let on, Kakarrot. But if you know so much why  
won't you do something about that Onna! She's EVIL I tell you. PURE EVIL!!:: Vegeta's thoughts scurried through his head as  
the battle became more intense.  
" Sometimes Chi-chan's mean, but I don't think she's evil. " Goku said suddenly, interupting Vegeta's mental  
conversation with himself. He searched his mind for any notice of an intruder, then shrugged it off as a coincidence.  
" Do...you think _I'M_ evil? " Vegeta asked out of curiousity as he sent another kick Goku's way.  
" YOU? " Goku looked astonished, then made a cheesy grin, " Aww little buddy don't be silly! Of course you're not  
evil! "  
" But I _WAS_ at one time... " Vegeta thought back.  
" Nope! " Goku blocked another punch, " You were just misguided. You're easily misguided, Veggie. " he smiled, " Your  
little Veggie-mind just can't take it all in without exaggerating or misunderstanding SOMETHING. "  
" I do NOT misunderstand ANYTHING! " Vegeta snapped as they both went SSJ2 and began to battle faster, the ouji's  
mind slipping off into random thoughts, ::Uck! I can feel that fish from lunch starting to rot in my stomach from all the  
heat....bakayaro....he's ALWAYS a bakayaro....is it just me or is that sky orange??....DARNIT! It's GOT to be because of the  
fish...I bet the EVIL ONE is just now cleaning up the kitchen, heh, I bet she found the little 'present' I left her on the  
new tablecloth...she'll be furious about it and by the time Kakarrot gets back home _I'LL_ be back at MY home...44,000 miles  
AWAY..... " he frowned slightly, " ...poor little Kakay...he's going to have to face that wrench's ranting again tonight  
about what I did to that tablecloth....not the mention that 'soup' incident...I swear, if I were Kakarrot for even a day I'd  
give her a piece of my mind...I'd stand up for myself...I'd show her a thing or two...maybe get in a good punch...yeah, right  
to the jaw, right where she DESERVES it--:: he froze his thoughts as he suddenly heard two hard bones connect. Vegeta blinked  
to see he had just unwittingly suckerpunched Goku across the back of his head. The large saiyajin plummeted to the ground,  
unconsious.  
" ... " Vegeta floated in place for a while, his hand still in a fist and his eyes gazing down at the small dot miles  
below him, " ...KAKARROTTO!! " he called down at him, " GET BACK UP HERE! "  
" ... " he waited for a response.  
" KAKARROTTO! Err, CAN YOU HEAR ME! " Vegeta yelled, then sighed and flew down. He landed next to Goku, who was  
laying on his stomach, unconsious. A large red bruise on the back of his head, " Ka--Kaka-chan? " he bent down and lifted  
Goku up. He had a couple small brush-burns on his face but nothing too serious, with the exception of the wahloop Vegeta had  
accidentally delievered to his head. " Come on, Kakarrotto-chan, I'll take you back home. " Vegeta said quietly, loading the  
large saiyajin onto his back, " It's not too far from here. Excuse me for not teleporting back with you myself, but the last  
thing I need right now is for the ONNA OF EVIL to knock yours truely unconsious as well. "  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi stared at her wristwatch, " 7:20pm. WHERE _ARE_ THEY! " she exclaimed, worried. She leaned back against the  
wall, outside on the porch. Chi-Chi looked up to see a small figure trudging up over the hill, " Goku? "  
" *pant*pant*pant*. " the figure paused several feet infront of her, then smirked weakly, " Onna? "  
" Ouji. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, then noticed the lump on his back, " OH MY GOD! " she ran over and reached to  
grab Goku off Vegeta's shoulders, " What happened? " she said, worried, " Give him to me NOW! " Chi-Chi demanded.  
" NO! " Vegeta snapped at her, stepping back, " You ARE crazy! He's had a blow to his head! I can't just hand him  
over to you. Kakarrotto needs bedrest right now. " Vegeta snorted, walking by her. Chi-Chi followed him inside, making sure  
Goku didn't slide off the ouji's back and onto the floor.  
" What do you mean he had a blow to his head? " Chi-Chi said as Vegeta layed Goku down on the bed. Chi-Chi tucked the  
large saiyajin in.  
Vegeta slowly flipped Goku back onto his stomach and pointed to the large red bruise.  
" GO-CHAN! " Chi-Chi's eyes widened with horror, " OH NO! HE'S HIT HIS SOFT SPOT! " she cried, rubbing the bruise  
slightly.  
" Soft spot? " Vegeta blinked, " WHAT SOFT SPOT! "  
" The part of his head he hit when he fell off that cliff as a baby, REMEMBER! " Chi-Chi said, annoyed, " The reason  
why he's not CREEPY AND _EVIL_ like YOU ARE! "  
" Oh...Kakay... " Vegeta stared at the lump on Goku's head as on of his own started welling up in his throat, " I'm  
sorry Kakay... " he said softly, reaching for the lump, only to have Chi-Chi swat his hand away before he touched it.  
" DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! HE COULD CATCH YOUR OUJI-GERMS AND THEN WHERE WOULD HE BE! OFF PLAYING SERVANT-MAID TO YOU! "  
Chi-Chi screamed.  
Vegeta looked past the yelling Chi-Chi at Goku and smiled, melancoly, " He will make such a wonderful servant-maid  
one day... " he then turned his attention back to Chi-Chi, " That's not very nice to say to the person who just practically  
saved Kakarrotto's life. " he smirked.  
" Yeah, well you're probably the one who made that bruise IN THE FIRST PLACE! " Chi-Chi pointed at him.  
Vegeta glanced around the room, avoiding eye-contact, " It was an accident, really. " he shrugged, then snickered,  
" All I was doing was daydreaming about socking YOU in the face and my fist just took the message and socked Kakarrot  
instead. "  
" ...GET OUT! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs, stunning Vegeta, " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY HOME!  
GET OUT OR I'LL _THROW_ YOU OUT! " she shouted as she threw various objects at him as he ran out through the hallway and  
towards the door. Vegeta skidded to a halt infront of the open doorway, then yelped as a huge glass vase headed his way and  
slammed the door shut causing it to break into pieces on the floor. He heard the crash and then Chi-Chi screaming, muffled,  
from inside.  
" Ehhh, Kakarrot I don't know WHY I bother. " Vegeta said in disgust, then teleported back home.  
  
  
" Vegeta? "  
" ... "  
" VEGETA! "  
" Huh? " the ouji glanced up to see Bulma and Mirai staring at him, " What? "  
" You seem a little, well, disconnected. " Bulma explained.  
" What do you mean "disconnected"? " Vegeta glared at her defensively.  
" She means you haven't touched your food through the whole dinner. " Mirai said, " And we've been sitting here for,  
what, an hour now. " he checked his watch.  
Vegeta looked around at the several large stacks of food-filled plates around him, " I'm...not really that hungry. "  
he said, turning his attention back to the plate directly infront of him. He fiddled his fork through the mashed potatoes.  
" HOW CAN YOU _NOT_ BE HUNGRY! YOU'RE _ALWAYS_ HUNGRY! " Bulma threw her arms in the air. Realization hit, " You did  
something bad today, didn't you? " she narrowed her eyes at the prince.  
" Toussan almost KILLED Son-San this afternoon! " 8 year old Trunks grinned, popping his head over onto the table  
top. Vegeta sweatdropped and smacked his head away.  
" I DID NOT KILL HIM!!! " he shrieked angrily, " All I did was hit him in a spot I didn't know was "fragile" and  
knocked him cold. It's not MY fault. It's all that stupid Onna's doing! If she had only let Kakarrot stand up to her then I  
wouldn't have gotten so mad about it! " he said more quietly and folded his arms.  
" You knocked Son-kun COLD! " Bulma gasped, " With ONE BLOW?! "  
" HOW WAS _I_ SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE HAD A SOFT SPOT ON HIS HEAD! NOBODY TELLS ME THESE THINGS! " Vegeta exploded,  
" BESIDES! IT WASN'T EVEN THAT BIG A LUMP ANYWAY! "  
" That's not what Goten told me... " Trunks trailed off, then yelped as Vegeta sent him the evil-eye, " --uhh,  
GOING! " he shouted, then dashed off.  
" A _LUMP_? Are you CRAZY! You could have done BRAIN DAMAGE to him! " Bulma scholded him, furious, " Can you imagine  
how deep a punch that must have been with you at SSJ! "  
" Actually, SSJ2. " Vegeta said disquietly, avoiding eyecontact.  
" LEVEL TWO! OH MY GOD! " she stood aback, " He could end up mentally retarded or get amnesia or WORSE! "  
" He's got both already if you ask me. " Vegeta couldn't help but snicker, then stopped when he noticed the look of  
fury on Bulma's face.  
" I'm going to take a drive down there and see what I can do to help. " Bulma got up and walked over to get her coat.  
" I'm sure Kakarrotto's just fine, onna. " Vegeta sighed.  
" Do YOU believe that? "  
He flinched, " ...no. "  
Bulma put her coat on, " Well you better start praying, for all we know you might have sent him into a coma and he'll  
NEVER wake up. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened, " ... "  
Bulma opened the front door while she searched for her car-keys through the countless number on her keychain.  
" I'm coming too. " Vegeta said suddenly.  
" NO you're NOT. " she pointed at him threateningly, " You're staying right here. You've caused more than enough  
trouble for one day! "  
" Yeah, well if _I_ were Kakarrot I would have seen that punch coming. " the ouji nodded.  
" *SLAM!* " he sweatdropped as Bulma slammed the door behind her.  
" Poor Toussan, you're in trouble NOW. " Trunks grinned widely.  
" YOU COME HERE YOU LITTLE-- " Vegeta snarled. Trunks yelped and ran off, the ouji chasing after him.  
  
  
  
::Kakarrotto? KAKARROTTO!!!:: Vegeta had been laying awake in bed for almost 3 hours now, trying to telepathically  
call his big buddy to check on him. He sighed, ::What's the use, it's not like he's going to even WANT to answer me even if  
he's all better:: the ouji rolled his eyes and turned over in bed so that he now lay on his stomach.  
" Bulma...where IS she! " he snorted, " How am I supposed to know how Kakarrot is unless she comes home to TELL ME! "  
Vegeta glanced over at the clock, which now read 1:02am, " She better not be staying the night, that's for sure. " he mumbled  
, then slowly closed his eyes, dozing off.  
" AH-WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "  
" AHH! " Vegeta's eyes flew open as what sounded like two poor imiations of indians outside his bedroom window. He  
got out of bed, still in his pajamas, and wobbled over to the window only to stare in shock. Trunks and Goten were standing  
on opposite branches of the large tree outside his window wearing indian headgear and shooting arrows at one another, " WHAT  
THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE! IT'S ONE A.M YOU MORONS!! "  
Trunks and Goten froze.  
" Actually, Uncle Veggie, it's one o' TWO a.m. " Goten corrected him.  
Vegeta growled, a vein bulging on his forehead, " I KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!! TORANKUSU! " he turned his attention to  
Trunks, who gulped at the sound of his full name.  
" Yes....Toussan who wouldn't mind his wonderful son staying up late in an attempt to 'destory' the 2nd 'kako-spawn'?  
" Trunks gave Vegeta a cheesy grin.  
" Get back in your room. " he said flatly.  
" Hai. " Trunks sighed, heading towards another nearby open window.  
" And give Goten your arrow set. "  
" WHAT?! " Trunks gawked.  
" I don't know where you got it, I don't CARE. But as long as it's in his hands I know it's less of a threat to my  
night's sleep than it would be in YOURS. " Vegeta snorted.  
" Awwwww. " Trunks whined, then took off his headgear and handed his bow & arrows to Goten, " See you in the morning,  
Goten. " he said, depressed.  
" Goodnight Trunks! " Goten said happily, then waved to Vegeta, " Goodnight Uncle Veggie! " he said, then hopped down  
off the tree and flew home.  
Vegeta watched him go, slightly sad to see the small Goku-look-a-like leave. He got back into bed and hugged one of  
his pillows as his own eyes began to droop again, " Goodnight...Kakarrot. "  
  
  
  
" *HONK!*HONK!*HONK!* " the obnoxiously giddy alarm clock rang. Vegeta opened his eyes slightly, glared at the little  
clock, and smacked it of the counter causing it to break into a million tiny pieces once it hit the floor.  
" Stupid thing. " he grumbled, then thought for a moment, " ...honk? My alarm clock doesn't 'honk'; it beeps. " he  
said, confused, " Kakarrot's stupid clock is the one that HONKS. " Vegeta's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, " ...oh...  
Kami... " he froze, realizing where he was, " I'M IN KAKARROT'S ROOM!! " Vegeta shrieked, " How did I get here... " he  
murmured, then turned bright red, " And how did I get in his bed... " he blushed like mad. An idea hit him, " Of COURSE!  
Kakarrot's better again and he decided to surprise me by bringing me here and---no. " he shook his head, " That makes no  
sense. " Vegeta tapped the side of his cheek with his fingers. One of his spiky bangs fell infront of his face and he pushed  
it away with his hand, then paused, " "spikey bangs"...I don't have bangs. " Vegeta reached up for where his unusually large  
widow's peak was and panicked when it wasn't there. He lept out of bed to find something even more startling, " AHH! I'm--I'm  
TALL! " Vegeta gasped, " ...wow the air IS thin up here. " he walked around the room for a bit, " Something's not right  
around here. " Vegeta then looked down and instantly recognized that what he was looking down at was not his body, " WAHHH!!  
THE BIG HANDS! THE BANGS! THE SNAZZY BOXER SHORTS! THE TREMENDOUS HEIGHT! IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW! " he dashed infront of the  
full length mirror. Vegeta's jaw hung to his knees to see Goku's reflection staring back at him, " --but, but it can't be.  
I, I can't be. I'm....KAKARROT!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:00 AM 5/24/02  
END OF PART ONE  
Chuquita: DAH NA NA! So! What do you think? Did Veggie get his "If I were Kakarrot for a day" wish or did the blow to Goku's  
head knock some of his brains out along with the blood?  
Goku: I don't know.  
Chuquita: (grins) Good choice! That's what I picked too!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're the AUTHOR, you're SUPPOSED to know what's going on behind the scenes!  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes) You want me to whip out the Big Book of Author Spells on you? Cuz I'll do it!  
Vegeta: (quickly) NO!  
Chuquita: I'll change you into something you wouldn't want to be changed into at all.  
Goku: (happily) Like my pet!  
Chuquita: Son-San you don't have a pet.  
Goku: You could change Veggie into one.  
Chuquita: (smirks at Veggie) Would you LIKE to be Son-San's "pet", Veggie?  
Vegeta: NO! NEVER NEVER NEVER!  
Goku: Aww Veggie, come on. It would be fun. I'd give you bubblebaths and you can wear a shiney new collar with your name on  
it and I can teach you tricks and you can have your own little spot to curl up at the end of my bed at night!  
Vegeta: (glowing red) ...  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) Getting a little 'lonely', Son?  
Goku: (pouts) Chi-chan won't let me have a pet.  
Chuquita: Awww, poor baby...[holds up her gameboy] I finished the game by the way.  
Vegeta: WHAT! YOU WEREN'T EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH WHEN WE STARTED THIS STORY!!!  
Chuquita: Well, yeah, but that was 4 days ago. [points upward] I got this game on Friday....it only took me six days to beat  
it...shame, I was hoping it would last longer...or at least have a couple minigames.  
Goku: (grins) Like "Blast the Veggie"!  
Vegeta: (gawks) KAKARROT! (sniffles) How could you!  
Goku: (sweetly) Aww, I apologize sweet little buddy 'o mine. [pats Vegeta on the head and smiles]  
Vegeta: (glances up to see several pink flowers now in his hair) (sweatdrops) Don't say it, let me guess, those are--  
Goku: --pretty flowers!  
Vegeta: (glows red again) ....right.  
Chuquita: I DID enjoy playing the game though. But there ARE several things I would add. 1)Level hop after you beat the game,  
2) Play as different characters (I would LOVE to play as Veggie), 3)At least SHOW your opponents health points so you know  
how much longer it will take to beat him, 4)Better music, 5)Give the video clip at the end of the game the actual sound  
dialogue, and 6) Be able to ride the kinto'un/nimbus whenever you want.  
Goku: That wasn't several things that was six thi--  
Chuquita: --HUSH!  
Vegeta: (giggling; busy admiring himself in a nearby hand-mirror; still wearing the "pretty flowers" in his hair) They ARE  
pretty, aren't they Kakay?  
Goku: (not paying attention) Hmm?  
Chuquita: (sighs) Don't mind him, he's off in his little dream-world talking to the you in his imagination.  
Goku: Oh...really?  
Chuquita: O'Henry.  
Goku: O-klahoma.  
Chuquita: O-kay.  
Goku: O-boy.  
Chuquita: O-my God.  
Goku: O-Canada.  
Chuquita: O-ver the river and throught the woods--  
Goku: --to grandmother's house we go!  
Chuquita: HA! [points at him] Gotcha! You broke it, I win!  
Goku: O-hhhh.  
Chuquita: Don't start THAT again... 


	2. Veggie's wish granted!; Kakarrotto for t...

4:04 PM 5/24/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Johnny Bravo"  
Johnny: 16th place, that's not so bad.  
Susie: There were only 12 contestents.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: I hereby decree this text document PART TWO!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Hanging around Veggie too much I see.  
Vegeta: (proudly) (still w/the "pretty flowers" in his hair) I DO have that effect on people, don't I.  
Chuquita: Don't push it Veggie-brains.  
Vegeta: Hmmph! (adjusts his flowers)  
Chuquita: Speaking of Veggie, [turns on her gameboy]  
Vegeta: Not THAT again. I thought you beat that.  
Chuquita: I did, but through the "magic of fanfiction" I'm able to level-hop in the game after all. That is, until I find  
a code for it. [holds the game out to Son] Look how wacky Veggie looks when he runs.  
Goku: [watching the digital Veggie waddle around like mad while chasing and trying to zap digital Goku] Veggie runs like  
he's had a little too caffeine.  
Chuquita: I know, not even Freezer ran this crazily in the game. (grins) That's why I like Veggie! Cuz he's unique!  
Goku: I like Veggie cuz he's silly!  
Vegeta: I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.  
Chuquita: I hope they come out with another RPG soon.  
Goku: (happily) Maybe they could make one about Veggie...yeah, Veggie's Adveggieture!  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) Don't you mean "Adventure?"  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I think Kakarrot's trying to be cute with us again.  
Goku: (grins) HEE.  
Chuquita: Aww, I like him cute.  
Goku: (looms over Veggie; w/tiny smile & big sparkily eyes) Does VEGGIE think I'm cute?  
Vegeta: (face glows red) Duhhh.....  
Chuquita: (to Son) [rolls eyes] You HAD to do that, didn't you?  
Goku: (cheery) But it's FUN watching Veggie's face turn colors.  
Vegeta: (still red) Duhhhh....  
Chuquita: Say, did you know they're making a "live-action" movie of you guys?  
Goku: (pales) You're...kidding?  
Chuquita: Nope. According to one DBZ site Akira himself gave the 3D idea his blessing.  
Goku: Ohhh....I don't know if I really like having someone pretending to be me. I'm the only me I know of.  
Vegeta: (red fading) Thank God...  
Chuquita: Personally, I would much rather go to see one of the 13 animated movies you guys did on the big screen. Preferably  
#12.  
Goku: (perks up) OH YEAH! The "buddy" flick! (to audiance) That's the one where me and Veggie dance together!  
Vegeta: AAUGH! (turns red again and slams his head down on the desk)  
Goku: AND we had our second baby in that one too!  
Vegeta: (through his teeth) (wailing) HE'S _NOT_ OUR BABY!!!  
Goku: (to Chu) Sad thing though, Ji-chan and Goggie never met each other. I bet they would've been great pals. You know,  
them being brothers and all.  
Vegeta: (angry) VEJITTO AND GOGETA ARE _NOT_ BROTHERS!! AND WE ARE _NOT_ THEIR PARENTS!!!  
Chuquita: (sing-song voice) Oop, now you've got him mad.  
Goku: Silly Veggie.  
Chuquita: Onto Part 2!  
  
  
Summary: If you are me then who am I? During a sparing match Veggie spontaniously begins to wonder what it would be like if  
HE were in charge of Goku's body. Not paying attention, he accidently hits Goku too hard and knocks the large saiyajin  
unconsious. The slightly guilty ouji goes to bed that night only to wake up as "Kakarrot" himself! Is Goku slowly going crazy  
or has Veggie's wish, out of some bizarre coincidence, been granted? And if so, who is in Veggie's real body!? Find out!  
  
  
Chuquita: I should write a humor fic with Ji & Goggie one time. (grins) It could be a "search for the long-lost parents"  
kinda story.  
Vegeta: How about you don't.  
Goku: (teasingly) You're just jealous! And of our OWN children too. Tsk tsk little Veggie.  
Vegeta: ERRR, THEY ARE NOT OUR CHILDREN!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I'm, Kakarrot. " Vegeta stared at the mirror, blankly, then grinned, " I'M KAKARROT! WOOOO! " he cheered, " Some  
other worldy force must have granted my wish for a day...I AM NOW FREE TO EXACT REVENGE UPON THOSE THAT BAKA SHOULD HAVE  
EXACTED REVENGE UPON _YEARS_ AGO! And I can do whatever I want with his body! I can go super saiyajin level THREE! For the  
FIRST TIME! And I can finally figure out what makes that natural fighting talent of his tick! IT'S GENIUS! "  
" Go-KU! Is that you upstairs? " Chi-Chi's voice came from downstairs in the kitchen.  
Vegeta blinked, then snickered evilly, " Onna you have NO idea. Heh-heh-heh. "  
" What was that? " she called up.  
" GAH! I mean, I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE! " Vegeta shouted back, doing his best impersonation of Goku, then paused,  
realizing there was no need to imitate his voice since the high-pitched tone came along with the body in the first place.  
" We're having waffles for breakfast! You better hurry or they'll get cold! "  
" Waffles? " Vegeta scratched his head, then poked it out of the doorway, " DO YOU HAVE ANY PANCAKES! "  
" What do you want PANCAKES for?! That's OUJI-FOOD! " Chi-Chi said, baffled.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " "that's ouji-food", neh. " he mocked her quietly to himself, then closed the door.  
" Hmm, well Kakarrot, " he said to the mirror, " Looks like _I_ get to decide what you wear today. " he smirked,  
" Won't that be grand? " Vegeta cracked his knuckles and went over to Goku's closet, then opened it, " How much orange does  
Kakarrotto need anyway! " he said while tossing several gi's over his shoulder, " You'd think he escaped from a prison the  
way he dresses--or he's trying to be taken away to one. " he said, then noticed something in the back of the closet. He  
pushed several outfits away to see what it was. A smile worked its way around Vegeta's face. He looked up at the sky.  
" Whoever did this...thank you. "  
  
  
" Heeheehee. " Vegeta couldn't help but giggle to himself. He was now wearing, or should I say Goku was now wearing  
the saiyajin training outfit Bulma had brought for him way back before the Cell Games. Vegeta brushed the dust off it and  
put on the white gloves and boots, " Hmmph, feels kind of weird to go back to the full body suit after you wear the tanktop  
for so long. " he looked down at Goku's large boots, " Feels weird to be this big too. Oh well. " he shrugged it off. He  
glanced over at the mirror one more time before leaving the bedroom, " Kakarrot, you're beautiful! " he laughed at himself,  
then made his way down the stairs.  
" Oh Goku I'm so glad you're alright! I was afraid you might never wake up and-- " Chi-Chi froze to see Goku standing  
before her wearing a the Veggie-ish trademark blue & spandex training gear, " --I'm starting to think I'd rather you hadn't."  
she muttered weakly, " WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!! "  
" Don't you like it? " Vegeta said as innocently as possible, deciding to drop the real bombs once he got to the  
kitchen table.  
" Well, I--LOOK AT YOU! " she said, exasperated.  
" *sniffle*. " Chi-Chi looked up to see Goku's eyes watering.  
" Oh--no sweetie don't do that, it's oh-kay. ::I knew this would happen! Bulma said the blow might be tramatizing  
to Goku and not to upset him:: It, it's NICE, Goku. " she forced herself to say.  
" Really? " the saiyajin responded. Chi-Chi could have sworn she had just seen a familiar smirk cross his face.  
" Uh, yeah. " Chi-Chi added, slightly suspicous, " Why don't you come into the kitchen and eat your breakfast. I'm  
sure you'll feel better once you have some food in you. "  
" I always do, don't I. " Vegeta mused.  
" Yes, and MAYBE, POSSIBLY, after you're done that you can go back upstairs and change out of that, uhh, ouji-looking  
outfit, how does that sound, hmm? " she suggested.  
" You don't like my leader do you? You're insulting the saiyajins aren't you? " he asked.  
" What? " Chi-Chi looked at him peculiarly.  
" Nothing. " Vegeta answered, shaking his head and sitting down next to Gohan and Goten. He smirked, " Hello  
children. "  
" HI DADDY! " Goten said loudly, splattering waffles and syrup bits all over Goku's face. Vegeta sweatdropped and  
tried to remain calm while he used a nearby napkin to wipe the chewed, sticky particles off the large saiyajin's face.  
" Vegeta isn't your leader you know, Goku. " Chi-Chi said as she got several more plates out of the cubbord for the  
omelettes.  
" He isn't? " Vegeta asked, slightly intreged, " And how do you figure that? "  
" There's only two of you! I don't see why he has to make such a big deal about this whole "I rule over Kakarrot"  
thing. I could understand if there were maybe, 50 saiyajins left...but TWO? " Chi-Chi explained.  
" What's wrong with just two? "  
" Nothing Goku, it's just, I mean he doesn't even have a PLANET anymore. And why does he call himself a prince! His  
father's dead, doesn't that automatically make Vegeta the king? " Chi-Chi scooped the omelettes onto several plates with  
a spatula.  
" You have to be CROWNED by another member of royal family to ascend to the throne, baka onna. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" How did you know all that Dad? " Gohan said, surprised.  
Vegeta froze, " Uhh, "Veggie" told me, heh-heh, yeah. " he unintentionally put his hand behind his head in a  
Son Goku-like manner. Vegeta sweatdropped when he realized what he had just done and took his hand down.  
" Eat up! " Chi-Chi said happily as she joined the group. Luckily for Vegeta, he had about the same table manners  
as Goku, which basically consisted of "eat as much as you can as fast as you can" ethics. He paused halfway through, smelling  
something wrong in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue, which still had a blob of chewed waffle on it, and examined it.  
" Ehhh, wath dah thmell! " he cringed, staring at it.  
" Fish guts. " Gohan replied. Vegeta looked at him incrediously.  
" Fish...guts?! "  
Gohan nodded.  
" ECHHH YUCK! " Vegeta spat the waffle blob out, " BLAH BLAH BLAH! WHO EATS FISH IN HIS WAFFLES! " the group gawked  
at him, " STUPID KAKO-FOOD BLECH! "  
" ... "  
" Uhh, I mean...your poorly made breakfast pastry repulses me. Maybe I'll just go over to my little Veggie-chan's  
castle for breakfast instead, seeing as he can make me any breakfast food I desire since he's so much wealthier and smarter  
and more be-love-ed than YOU earth-creatures are. " Vegeta huffed.  
" Repulses? Castle? Earth-creatures? " Gohan said in shock.  
" THAT'S IT! " Chi-Chi screamed, enraged, " YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE, GOKU! NOT THE WAY YOU'RE BEHAVING RIGHT  
NOW! IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER I'D SAY IT WAS VEGETA IN THAT BODY OF YOURS! "  
The ouji laughed nervously, " Really? Heh-heh, what a crazy thought, huh? "  
" I knew letting you hang around him like that was bad for you! His OUJI-NESS is rubbing off on you! " Chi-Chi said,  
starting to get worried.  
" Nonsense, O--uh, Chi-chan. I am merely a loyal servant to the throne of Bejito-sei. " Vegeta inwardly grinned,  
enjoying hearing words he wished to hear come out of Goku's mouth, even though it was he himself who was doing the talking.  
" It's gotta be the bump. " Gohan shook his head, also worried, " It must've done something to his brain somehow. "  
" Of course! " Chi-Chi said quickly, relieved, " Brilliant thinking, Gohan! " she gave her son a hug, " He's just  
hallucionating. He needs some more rest. You DO need some rest, RIGHT, Goku? "  
" Kakarrotto. "  
" ..what? "  
" As my supreme ruler's humble servant-maid I must advice you to call me by my peasant name. " Vegeta stated, ::I  
wonder what Kakarrot would think of THIS!:: he mentally giggled with excitement.  
" Gohan, " Chi-Chi said weakly, grasping his arm and now a pale white, " Mommy needs to go lie down now for a little  
while... " she got up out of her chair, shaking.  
" No, I'll, I'll help you there Mom. " Gohan said, conserned as he walked her into the living room.  
" Hmm-hmm-hmm. " Vegeta smirked, ::That's right, Onna. Quake with unimaginable fear as all that you have protected  
Kaka-chan from comes face-to-face with you. I have yet a few more gems to inform you about before I head back home. And THEN  
the real fun begins:: his smirk turned into an evil grin, " MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA--oww! " Vegeta looked over to see  
several fake rubber indian arrows suctioned to Goku's cheek and the side of his head.  
" Heeheehee! " Goten laughed, hiding the rest of his arrows behind his back.  
" "Give the arrows to Goten, Trunks.", I said. "I'll be safer if they're in his hands rather than yours," I said.  
STUPID! " he smacked himself on the forehead, then slowly and painfully removed the sticky rubber tips to the arrows off his  
head. He glared at Goten, " I'm confiscating those! Give them to me! " Vegeta demanded.  
" You'll have to catch me first! " Goten said happily, then dashed off outside. Vegeta ran after him, then stopped  
in the doorway and decided against it.  
" Later, Kako-spawn. " Vegeta said in distaste, " I'll do that AFTER I finish my more important work. " he glanced  
over at the now sleeping Chi-Chi, " I hope you have sweet dreams, Onna. Because "Kakarrotto" is about to give you one rude  
awakening. "  
  
  
  
:::" Ohhhhh... " Chi-Chi opened her eyes. Everything around her was a black void. She heard a faint voice giggle  
from far away and turned to see Goku about 20 feet away from her, snickering at himself in a mirror. He was still wearing the  
veggie-clothes from breakfast, " Goku? " she called out to him, then cautiously made her way towards the large saiyajin,  
" Goku what's so funny? " Chi-Chi said, conserned. Goku didn't respond so she crept closer, then peered past him at the  
mirror and gasped to see Vegeta's reflection instead of Goku's, both in the same saiyajin uniform. Her own reflection  
remained the same.  
" Heeheeheee. " Goku looked down at her and laughed, " Silly Onna. " the veggie-reflection mirrored Goku's  
expressions, " You don't understand. You'll never understand. " he smiled:::  
  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes snapped open to see Goku staring down at her curiously. She was in a cold sweat, " He's right, I  
don't understand. " she whispered to herself. She watched him stare and smiled warmly. The curious, clueless expression on  
the saiyajin's face re-assuring her that this was nothing she couldn't fix. He was still Goku, " Go-chan? "  
" Yes Chi-Chi? "  
" You're still Go-chan, right? "  
" Who else would I be? "  
" I mean, you're not mentally unstable, are you honey? " she asked, watching him closely.  
" WHAT! "  
" You DO know who you are. Correct? "  
" I am Kakarrotto. That is my name, Chi-chan. " Vegeta chuckled. She sat up.  
" "Kakarrotto", what do you think about my arguements with Vegeta? " Chi-Chi said.  
" You treat him like a meanie! He's not the meanie in those arguements, you are! " the saiyajin said bitterly.  
Vegeta thought for a minute, suddenly confused, ::Meanie. Meanie is one of Kakarrot's words. Not mine!:: he cursed Goku's  
tongue, and became even more bewildered when tears started to form in the large saiyajin's eyes, " You're always so mean to  
Veggie. All you do is treat him like he's a DISEASE or something! Well he's not! It makes no sense to you! I like Veggie so  
much, but you hate him! You only make him want what he wants even MORE when you try and fight him! "  
Chi-Chi stared at him. It was the first time Goku was starting to sound like Goku all day, " Aww, sweetie. " she  
smiled sympathetically, holding out her hand to grab his. Vegeta pulled both Goku's hands away before she could reach them.  
" You don't deserve to touch these hands. They don't belong to you. You're not their ruler. " Vegeta smirked cruely,  
then made his way up the stairs and into Goku's room, then closed the door behind him.  
" Gohan, " Chi-Chi whispered outloud to him, " I'm starting to get scared for him. "  
  
  
" Stupid Kaka-body. " Vegeta grumbled as he began to chose and pack some of Goku's clothes and toys into the large  
saiyajin's suitcase, " I swear he must have part of his brain in his stomach. That's the only explaination I can come with  
for that "meanie" stuff. " he nodded, " I suppose ready-access to Kakarrot's physical talents DOES have its defects. "  
Vegeta placed a hawaiian t-shirt into the suitcase, then walked towards the mirror, " I wonder... " he thought outloud, then  
made the bigger saiyajin's readily-used big sparkily eyes. Goku's face turned bright red. The ouji blinked the expression off  
, then wobbled back towards the bed, " Not to self, never do that at close ranges. " Vegeta said weakly, then smiled, " At  
least I finally know what Kakarrot's face looks like while radiating redness. " he closed the suitcase, then looked up and  
shrieked to see a small figure sitting ontop of it.  
" HI DADDY! What'cha doin! " Goten grinned happily.  
Vegeta thought for a moment, " Goten, can you keep a secret? "  
Goten's grin widened with excitement, " Sure I can Dad! What's the secret? "  
" I'm not really your father, Goten. I'm just "Uncle Veggie" in your father's body. " Vegeta snickered.  
" OHHHHHH. " Goten said in realization, " THAT'S why you were acting like Uncle Veggie all morning! Because you ARE  
Uncle Veggie! " he said.  
" That's right, kid. " Vegeta responded, " Now help me close this thing will you? " he pointed to the suitcase.  
" OH-KAY UNCLE VEGGIE! " Goten said, pouncing down upon the suitcase, slamming it shut, " TA-DAH! " he announced as  
several trumpets blew with victory from some unknown source. Vegeta looked around the room, confused as to where the noise  
had come from.  
" Say how did you-- "  
" ...EEE! " Goten grinned.  
" --oh yeah, that's right, you're related to Kakarrot, of course you can defy all laws of physics and basically  
reality itself. " Vegeta said dryly, picking up the suitcase.  
" Where are you going Uncle Veggie? " Goten asked.  
" I'm going back to my house to, uhh, take advantage of this temporary situation. " Vegeta snickered, " I have a  
whole lot of servant-clothes and gear that I know Kakarrot would never have let me get him to try on. And now I can see how  
they look! That way I can choose my favorites for after I finally defeat that Onna and pull Kakarrotto over to the OUJI-SIDE  
and he becomes my loyal servant-maid! " Vegeta grinned maliciously, " I can't WAIT! " he grabbed the suitcase off the bed  
and headed for the door.  
" Can I come with you Uncle Veggie? " Goten followed him.  
" I'm afraid not, young Kako-spawn, for you see, this is my own personal revenge upon those who try to keep Kakarrot  
out of my clutches. Besides, if they find out it's me in his body instead of him, well, it's not going to be a very pretty  
sight. " Vegeta closed the door behind him and Goten, then walked down the stairs, " Remember! Secret! " he whispered.  
Goten saluted him.  
" Hello Onna. " Vegeta said to Chi-Chi, smirking as he walked past her and Gohan, still carrying the suitcase.  
" What are you doing with that suitcase, Goku? " Chi-Chi said, worried about him, " --waitaminute! Did you just call  
me "Onna"? "  
" Yes, yes I did. " Vegeta beamed proudly.  
" Umm, Goku, about this whole--"ouji" thing of yours... " she started out.  
" Yes, I have been wanting to tell you something VERY IMPORTANT about that for a LONG TIME. " Vegeta smiled. He  
leaned in closer to her, nearly touching noses. Chi-Chi's face went red as she stared into Goku's eyes.  
" Hai, Go-chan? " she said weakly, blushing.  
" Chi-Chi, " the saiyajin smirked, " I am madly in love with V-sama and I'm leaving you to become his royal footstool  
and slave to the throne. I will no longer be needing any of you and as with the royal house of Bejito-Sei's tradition  
servant-maids such as myself are bound from speaking with commoners like YOU. So I am taking my leave to start my life anew.  
So long, ONNA! " Vegeta got back up and marched out the front door.  
Chi-Chi sat there on the couch, stupified, " Gohan...tell me that didn't just happen. " she said, terrified.  
" That just happened Ma. " Gohan nodded, also a pale color.  
Chi-Chi lept to her feet, stumbling about, " We gotta stop him, Gohan. We HAVE to stop him. We can't let him go!  
He can't do this! Something wrong with him--there HAS to be something wrong with him. " she ran out the front door and  
towards Goku's body, " GOKU! WAIT! STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE  
HALLUCINATING! "  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder, snickering, " On the contrary, Onna. I believe everything has just been made  
perfectly clear to me. " he raised Goku's fingers to his forehead, prepared to teleport.  
" NO GOKU NO!! " Chi-Chi ran even faster. She reached out to grab him just as he disappeared, " No, don't let him  
take you away. PLEASE don't let him take you away. " she stood there, her arm still stretched out. Tears welling up in her  
eyes.  
" Kaasan? " Gohan said quietly, coming up behind her.  
Chi-Chi pulled her hand back, then narrowed her eyes, " Get in the car, Gohan. " she said, dead-serious.  
" What? Mom I don't understa-- "  
" GET IN THE _CAR_, GOHAN. " she said slowly, " And bring your brother with you. We're taking a little ride out to  
Capsule Corp. "  
" Umm, oh-kay. " Gohan said uneasily, walking back into the house, " GOTEN! ROAD TRIP! "  
" YAY! " Goten cheered, skipping out of the house and bouncing into the car, followed by Gohan.  
Chi-Chi got in the drivers seat and started the car up, " Don't worry Goku. I promise I'll save you from him.  
Whatever he's done to you, I'll find some way to stop it. I promise. "  
" But, Mom, " Gohan pointed out, worried, " what if Toussan really IS madly in love with-- "  
" DON'T EVEN JOKE LIKE THAT! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, then slammed her foot on the gas pedal and sent the trio  
roaring out of their driveway at 120mph, " I'M COMING GOKU!! "  
  
  
  
" Hmm, well, that was easier than I thought. " Vegeta said as he teleported into the hallway upstairs in Capsule Corp  
near his room, " That poor Onna, she must be DEVASTATED to learn the "truth" from Kakarrot's own mouth about how much he  
"loves" me and "despises" her. Oh well, easy come easy go-- " he grinned, then paused to feel something rumble with  
indigestion. Vegeta looked downward and turned a sickly green, " No, please don't tell me what I think you're trying to tell  
me! " he wailed at Goku's body. Vegeta bent over and quickly chucked the suitcase into his room, " I...can't. I can't believe  
this! " Vegeta shivered, " Kakarrot you IDIOT! He probably hasn't gone to the bathroom since before our fight yesterday! ERR,  
KAKARROTTO DON'T DO THIS TO ME! " Vegeta screamed up at the ceiling, " I AM NOT DOING THIS! NO WAY NO HOW! "  
  
" I can't believe I'm doing this. " Vegeta moaned, looking over his shoulder as he clumsily aimed for the toilet,  
" Talk about corporeal punishment. " he blushed slightly, " Well, they're still Kakarrot's hands so this shouldn't be THAT  
awkward. All I have to do is look back over my shoulder. At least that way I don't have to SEE "it". " he cringed, then heard  
the tinkling finally stop, " If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kakarrot hasn't peed in a week with how long THAT took! "  
Vegeta grumbled as he pulled Goku's boxers up, then turned his head frontward again. He sniffed Goku's armpits & cried out in  
pain, " ECH! You haven't BATHED in a week either! " Vegeta groaned, then perked up, " But, this COULD be a blessing in  
disguise. " he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out several shampoos, " I HAD bought some specially imported soap for  
your peasant hair to get rid of all those fleas and such your body has accuried living out in the middle of nowhere. This  
would be perfect time to test them. " he snickered as he walked over to the bathtub and turned it on, " Time to play my  
guinia pig, Kakarrotto! "  
  
" OH KA-KEE, your hair, it's GORGEOUS! " the ouji squealed as he rubbed Goku's hand through his now shiney, unusually  
healthy-looking hair, " Look, I've even gotten rid of those nasty split ends you complain about. Amazing what you can do if  
you use the right conditioners, huh! " he said to himself, " AND as a special bonus, it smells like peaches! " Vegeta stepped  
out of the bathroom, " Trust me, Kakarrot, by tommorow when you're back in your own body, you'll thank me up and down for  
all this. " he swooshed his hand through his hair, then reached for the doorknob to his bedroom and froze, feeling a pair of  
eyes staring at him. Vegeta looked over his shoulder, then, seeing nobody, shrugged and entered the room. A small figure  
staring up at the half-closed door from the living room couch infront of the TV. He turned the TV off and slowly crept up the  
stairs suspicously and utterly confused as to what he had just saw enter the ouji's room.  
" Hmm, " Vegeta flicked on the light in his bedroom and sighed with relief, " Ahh, it's good to be back here. " he  
smiled, then turned to the door, which was still slightly open. A curious pair of familiar eyes peered into the room. The  
figure froze himself when he noticed the large saiyajin walking towards the door and pulled away, only to get his fingers  
caught in the door as Vegeta slammed the door shut on him. The figure pulled his fingers out and whinced in pain.  
" Now how could I have been so stupid as to leave the door open like that. " he chided himself, then giggled in  
delight as he tip-toed his way over to a secret closet in the wall and opened it to reveal about a dozen outfits, all  
specially made to fit a certain large saiyajin friend of his, " Ooh! They're all so perfect I don't know which one you should  
try on FIRST! " Vegeta chuckled at his little dilema, then grabbed a raggidy outfit that looked like it had belonged to a  
long-impressioned civilian, " Hee! THIS ONE! "  
  
  
It had been almost two hours and Vegeta had already tried the dozen outfits on the bigger saiyajin's body; the  
raggidy peasant outfit he had started with, the butler uniform, a french-maid, a pet, an angel, a genie, and several other  
costumes which wish to remain nameless out of embarassment. He was currently back in the french-maid gettup, giggling at  
himself in the mirror, " A glass of imported soda with a lemon twist in it, V-sama? Yes master, which country would you like  
that from? Spain or France? Heeheeheeheehee! " Vegeta burst into another fit of pleased giggles, " You're so cute you know  
that, V-sama? And so nice to me too. I don't deserve your kindness o' master of my worthless third-class soul. " Vegeta said,  
overdramatically imitating Goku, " BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- "  
" --Kakarrotto?! "  
Vegeta froze. Goku's face went pale in the mirror as he slowly turned to his left. The bedroom door was now wide open  
and the ouji himself was staring up in shock and confusion at the other saiyajin.  
The shorter saiyajin folded his arms, uncomfortable, " Kakarrot, what are doing in my room? And--in that, outfit? "  
::The one thing I failed to even consider!; how could I be so DENSE!:: Vegeta thought, just as frightend as he stared  
back at his own body, " Who--are you? "  
" Vegeta. You know, "Veggie". " the small ouji said, conserned and trying to keep his face from glowing bright red,  
" And who are YOU, today Kakarrot? " he cocked an eyebrow.  
Vegeta gulped, " I...don't know. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:30 AM 5/26/02  
END OF PART TWO  
Chuquita: WOW, what a cliffhanger! Boy am I proud of myself.  
Goku: (confused) Wait, does this mean that it really IS me going crazy and the Veggie that just walked in is the real Veggie?  
Chuquita: Actually you can't really tell at this point.  
Vegeta: (sighs) She's got a point.  
Chuquita: (happily) Why thank you Veggie!  
Vegeta: Yeah, whatever.  
Chuquita: While I still haven't decided which of three "yet to be told to the audiance" stories I'm going to write after I  
finish this one, I HAVE been handed an interesting idea for the next Corner.  
Vegeta: (uneasy) Have you?  
Chuquita: Yeah, actually it wasn't the reviewer herself who said it, it was Piccolo. He was with her at the time.  
Vegeta: (cringes) A suggestion by the NAMEK!  
Goku: (grins) YAY FOR PICCY-CHAN!  
Chuquita: Piccolo suggested I turn Son-San into a girl for the next Corner.  
Goku: (pales) Uhhh--  
Vegeta: I don't think I could see Kakarrotto as a girl.  
Chuquita: (glares at him) Hey! (smirks) We saw you as a girl back in Meadow Muffins. Remember Veggilina?  
Vegeta: (shivers) Don't remind me.  
Goku: (perks up) OH YEAH! I remember her. She proposed to me!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (red-in-the-face) KAKARROTTO SHUT UP!  
Chuquita: I WAS originally planning to have Gogeta guest star in the next Corner, but I've decided to have it depend on  
whatever story I decide to do when this is done. (smirks) It WOULD be interesting to see what would develop if I zapped  
Son into womanhood here.  
Vegeta: (grumbling) (to himself) Yeah I know what would have happened if Kakarrot was a girl; we'd have enough saiyajins  
to fill several small towns by now that's what. (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) What was that Veggie?!  
Vegeta: (yelps) Uhh--nothing! Nothing at all. (nervously puts his arm behind his head, Son-style) Heh-heh-heh-heh!  
Piccolo: (from offstage) HE SAID THEY'D HAVE ENOUGH SAIYAJINS TO FILL SEVERAL SMALL TOWNS!  
Vegeta: (furious) NAMEK!!!  
Chuquita: (snorts; then bursts into giggles)  
Goku: (to Veggie) I don't get it.  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: ...  
Piccolo: It's a good thing they don't breed saiyajins in litters.  
Vegeta: Who says they don't?  
Piccolo: (sweatdrops) ...I don't wanna know. 


	3. Are we confused yet; BULMA HELP; Gohan's...

1:53 PM 5/26/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "A story that is SPECTACULAR in some ways, and, at the same time, quite ordinary. A story that could  
happen anywhere, and nowhere..." -Tenchi Muyo  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi and welcome to Part 3 of "Me Myself and I"! I'm Chuquita, and this is my cohost and co-cohost, Veggie & Son-San!  
[turns to her right to see Son; Veggie is missing]  
Goku: HI CHU-SAMA! (waves)  
Chuquita: (blinks) Where's Veggie?  
Goku: Shopping.  
Chuquita: (cocks her head) VEGGIE went SHOPPING?! FOR WHAT!  
Vegeta: [enters the room carrying several large white boxes in his arms; whistling] (happily) Hello Chu! Hi Kakay!  
[sits down]  
Chuquita: So, Veggie, what's in the boxes?  
Vegeta: (clueless) Boxes? What boxes?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) The boxes you're HOLDING. You know, in your HANDS.  
Vegeta: [looks down at boxes] ..oh? THESE?  
Chuquita: (groans) Yes, THOSE Veggie.  
Vegeta: ...yup. They're certainly boxes alright.  
Chuquita: (frustrated) And what's IN the boxes, Veggie?  
Vegeta: Nothing...important. Really, it's, uh, nothing--HEY! [Son grabs the boxes away from him] AHH NO DON'T!  
Goku: [opens boxes to reveal several sundresses and a white ballgown] ... (blinks) Uhh--  
Chuquita: --Veggie? (slowly) What are you doing with all these dresses?  
Goku: [holds one up] They're way too big for Bulma--(gasps) VEGGIE! You're not CHEATING on her ARE YOU!?  
Vegeta: (offended) NO OF COURSE NOT! (angrily) I would never to that to Bul-chan!  
Goku: Then...they're YOURS?  
Vegeta: (gawks) WHAT?! NO! (little smile) If you must know, they're for you, you know, incase Chu decides to give in to  
Piccolo's idea.  
Goku: (pale white) You bought me a ballgown?  
Chuquita: Veggie's starting to scare me.  
Vegeta: There's NOTHING scary about it. (to Son) You'd be about the same height if she zaps you, right?  
Goku: (blushes) I DON'T KNOW!!!  
Chuquita: (groans and shakes her head)  
Goku: (to Chu) This is a weird conversation.  
Vegeta: [holding up a tape-measure] Here, hold still.  
Goku: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!  
Vegeta: I'm measuring your waist. (glares at him) You got a problem with that?  
Goku: (wails) CHUUUUUUU!!!  
Chuquita: VEDGE CUT IT OUT! You're scaring him!...(mumbles) You're scaring me too.  
Vegeta: And what's so scary about me measuring his waist?  
Chuquita: Nothing! It's just that---listen I--  
Goku: --Chu doesn't even know if she's going to listen to Piccy yet so leave me alone!  
Chuquita: Well, actually I WAS planning on using his idea.  
Goku: WHAT???  
Vegeta: (humming happily as he folds the ballgown back into its box)  
Piccolo: [standing next to Veggie] (smirking) You know, I wouldn't be so happy if I was you?  
Vegeta: Hmm? (looks up at him; curious)  
Goku: (gets the idea) Yeah Veggie, I might do something bad.  
Vegeta: [face goes blank] Bad?  
Piccolo: That's right, Son here might surprise you.  
Goku: (nods) Umm-hmm. (slyly) (leaning close to Veggie) Infact, I might just lock us in that coat closet over there and--  
[whispers the rest into Veggie's ear]  
Vegeta: (eyes widen till they take up half his head) (glowing bright red) (shocked) You can...do that?  
Goku: (liar-liar-pants-on-fire) (sugary-sweet) You bet, V-chan.  
Vegeta: (instantly gets up) (quickly) I'm-leaving-now-bye-Chu! [teleports out]  
[Chu & Pic stare at Son; gawking]  
Piccolo: What did you SAY to him!  
Goku: Something that Chi-chan tells me.  
Chuquita: What's so bad about that?  
Goku: (evil grin) Something that wouldn't survive our "G" rating, either.  
Chuquita: (shock) ...oh.  
Piccolo: (laughs) I didn't know Goku could BE evil.  
Goku: (happy-boy) HEE!  
Chuquita: On with Part 3!  
  
  
Summary: If you are me then who am I? During a sparing match Veggie spontaniously begins to wonder what it would be like if  
HE were in charge of Goku's body. Not paying attention, he accidently hits Goku too hard and knocks the large saiyajin  
unconsious. The slightly guilty ouji goes to bed that night only to wake up as "Kakarrot" himself! Is Goku slowly going crazy  
or has Veggie's wish, out of some bizarre coincidence, been granted? And if so, who is in Veggie's real body!? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: You know, I'm kind of hoping they WILL make that live-action dbz movie.  
Goku: (gawks) You're kidding?! WHY?!  
Chuquita: Movie=merchandising=dbz import stuff to King of Prussia Mall's comic store=saiyajin plushies and Goku & Veggie  
comedy doujinshi for me!  
Goku: That's quite a stretch.  
Chuquita: Yes.  
Goku: Why do you need all that stuff.  
Chuquita: (stares at him; then sobs) (over-dramatization) BECAUSE I HAVE NO DOUJINSHI! AND I WANT SOME! *sob*  
Piccolo: I don't think they MAKE comedic slap-stick doujinshi with Goku and Vegeta in it.  
Chuquita: They don't? Then what DO they make with them?  
Piccolo: ...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Nevermind. I get it.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
::I never considered, what would be happening to my own body while I was in Kakarrot's.:: Vegeta thought to himself  
in panic as he looked down at his own body, who was staring up at him peculiarly, ::Wait...if I'm here, then the person in  
my body right now must be--:: " --AHH! " Vegeta shrieked.  
" What? "  
" Uh, nuh-nothing. " Vegeta laughed nervously, frightening images of Goku reeking havoc in the ouji's body; stuffing  
his face with FISH; running around squealing hystrically for no good reason; skinnydip-fishing. Vegeta gulped.  
  
:::"Don't I make a cute little ouji, Veggie? " Goku giggled, smiling up at Vegeta with a big goofy grin; poking at  
two little dimples on his borrowed cheeks, " Almost even cuter than you! " he pointed to the orange gi he was wearing on  
Vegeta's body, " Look I made one just for you! Little--I mean, *giggle*, BIG buddy Veggie! ":::  
  
" Ehhh, ehhh, " Goku's face was a stark white from the vision, however, the person infront of him had on a grumpy,  
"Mr. Pouty Face" expression which was normal for the ouji to be wearing, ::Wow Kakarrotto's good at being me:: Vegeta  
mentally commented to himself.  
" Kakarrot, can you tell me where you found, uhh, that item of clothing? " the person in Vegeta's body said, slightly  
embarassed.  
" I found it in your secret closet with the rest of those clothes. " Vegeta pointed to the other costumes on the bed,  
" Kind of ironic that they're all specified just to fit "my" body, huh? "  
The small saiyajin's face went red, " Heh-heh-heh, yeah, ironic. Very. " he laughed nervously, " Umm, Kakarrot, about  
me hitting you the other day--during the fight I mean; I, uh, I'm suh--suh--sorrreee. *pant* Sorry. I'm sorry. " he sputtered  
, " Chi-Chi said I might have caused brain damage, but I never really expected, well, " he pointed to the outfit on Goku's  
body, " THIS. "  
" What are you talking about? " Vegeta said, confused.  
" The hit, I HIT you on the back of your head, by ACCIDENT, REMEMBER! " the ouji replied, then muttered, " To tell  
the truth I was really daydreaming about punching that EVIL WITCH LADY at the time please don't hurt me for saying that Bulma  
told me to tell you the truth it wasn't my idea. " he looked down at the ground.  
Vegeta blinked for a second, then burst into laughter, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're a riot, Kakarrotto! You really  
sounded like me that time! For a second there I really thought I'd gone crazy. "  
His body stared back up at him with consern, " What did you call me? "  
" Kakarrot, feh, you baka. Thought you could fool your "little buddy" into thinking he lost his mind, huh? " Vegeta  
grinned at him, blinking one eye.  
" ... " the small saiyajin stared at him with his jaw hanging open. He suddenly turned his back to Vegeta and started  
screaming at the top of his lungs, " ONNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
" You're telling me WHAT? " Bulma said, gawking at the small ouji.  
" Onna, you'll never believe this! He thinks he's ME! " Vegeta pointed to himself, " Well, actually it's more along  
the lines of he thinks he's me and has somehow been wished or swapped bodies with Kakarrot. "  
" So he's-- "  
" --acting just like me if I had the chance to be Kakarrot for the day. " Vegeta finished her sentence.  
Bulma blinked, " Wow. You can tell you've been married to somebody for a long time when you can-- "  
" --finish off their sentences. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" VEGETA CUT THAT OUT!! " Bulma yelled, shaking her fist in the air.  
He snickered, " Sorry Bul-chan. "  
" My GOD! " Bulma snorted, then peered around the corner to the living room. The larger saiyajin was now laying on  
the couch, still in the french maid uniform, " Poor Goku. " she said sadly, then cocked an eyebrow, " Where did he get a  
french maid uniform big enough to fit him?! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Huh--how should _I_ know! "  
" I didn't say you did, I just-- " Bulma looked back at him, " You customized a FRENCH MAID uniform for him?! "  
" Along with about a dozen other to-remain-nameless Kaka-costumes. " Vegeta looked around innocently.  
" How did he find that stuff so quickly? " Bulma scratched her head, " If I know you, which I do, you would probably  
keep something like that locked away pretty secretly. "  
" I guess he must have gotten that little tidbit of information from back when we "fused" with one another. This is  
probably some kind of temporary Portara earring side-effect. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" Or MAYBE it's because YOU CONKED HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH YOUR FAT FIST YOU NEANDERTHAL!!! " Bulma screamed in his  
face.  
" Hmmph, no reason to get "iffy". Neh! " Vegeta stuck his tongue out at her.  
" *DING*DONG*! *DING*DONG*! VEGETA!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!! " Chi-Chi's voice roared from behind the front door.  
" Oh no! Chi-Chi! " Bulma squeaked out, " Who knows what kind of things Goku's done to her this morning if he thought  
he was YOU! "  
" Yeah, she's probably going to come in and say it's all MY fault! " Vegeta pouted stubbornly, crossing his arms.  
" It _IS_ all your fault, Vegeta! " Bulma snapped at him.  
" Oh, so it is. " Vegeta said, " ...oh well! " he grinned.  
" GAH! " Bulma fell down, animé style, " VEGETAAHHHH! "  
" YAAAH! " Chi-Chi's foot just burst through the front door.  
" That's not a good sign. " Vegeta gulped.  
" DIE OUJI OF EVIL! " Chi-Chi kicked down the door and stomped into the room, followed meekly by Gohan. Goten ended  
the Son parade, skipping in.  
" Hi Bulma hi Uncle Veggie I'm going to play with Trunks now bye! " Goten said cheerfully as if nothing had happened  
and skipped up the stairs whistling. The source of his contentment revealed in the bow-and-arrow sets he had tied around his  
back.  
" Heh-heh, cute kid. " Bulma laughed nervously at Chi-Chi, who, fortunately for Bulma, pushed her aside and glowered  
at the ouji.  
" ERRRRRR... "  
" You know, you shouldn't bare your teeth like that Onna, they'll STAY that way. " Vegeta snickered.  
" WHERE'S MY GOKU YOU PIG! " Chi-Chi roared.  
" Pig? That's the best you could come up with? " Vegeta said, slightly disappointed.  
" Oh, you're right. Oh-kay. CREEP! "  
Vegeta smiled, " Better. "  
" Here I am, Onna. " Goku said in a sing-song voice, draping across the couch.  
Chi-Chi glanced over at him and shrieked, " AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!! " she glared at Vegeta, grabbed him by the  
collar and held him up slammed back-against-the-wall, " _YOU'RE_ PUTTING HIM UP TO THIS _AREN'T YOU_! IT'S SOME KIND OF OUJI  
_MIND-CONTROL_ ISN'T IT! "  
" No, demon-onna, this happened to be MY OWN idea. " the large saiyajin pointed to his head.  
Chi-Chi turned towards Goku, then back to Vegeta, who was still pinned against the wall, " Oh...WELL IT'S STILL ALL  
YOUR FAULT ANYWAY! YOU HIT HIM! " she shouted, then slapped him, only to feel someone grab her.  
" V-sama can hit me whenever he wants, WHERE-ever he wants. " Goku said, holding her up, " Isn't that right,  
V-sama? "  
" Ehhhhh, hhhhhh... " Vegeta turned away, his face glowing bright red. He frustratedly tried to cause the blood to  
rush back out of his face. "  
The large saiyajin blinked, ::Strange?! I just scholded the Onna and clearly stated Kakarrot's "servanthood" to his  
prince and he hasn't even charged at me yet. Doesn't this BOTHER him!? I'm using his body for my own selfish purposes and all  
he does is stand there and try to keep my face from glowing....glowing!?:: he put Chi-Chi down and walked infront of Vegeta,  
" Kakarrot, your--my face is glowing. " Goku pointed to the ouji's face.  
" You....numbskull... " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, his hands on his red cheeks.  
" But, if you're in my body and you've gotten my face to glow like that--then that means-- "  
" Yes? " Vegeta looked at him curiously.  
" YOU LOVE ME TOO! " Goku clasped his hands together.  
" AHH! NO NO NO! IT'S NOT TRUE IT'S NOT! " Vegeta stood up, facing him, his face glowing even more as he denied it.  
::Kakarrotto....LOVES me. I can't believe it!:: he practically squealed outloud, ::Look at his, err, my face GLOW!  
I don't think I glow that brightly MYSELF:: " Oh Kakarrotto-chan I cannot wait until tommorow when we switch back to our own  
bodies again! " the saiyajin said happily.  
Everyone stopped and stared at him.  
" What did you just call him? " Chi-Chi said, shocked.  
" As long as I know the feeling is mutual for Kakarrot over there I guess there's no reason not to let the cat out of  
the bag. " he nodded, " Onna, yesterday I did a lot of thinking and I wished ever-so-much that for one day I could be  
Kakarrot so I could finally take revenge upon you and all you've done to him! Depribing him of his peasanthood to me, shame  
on you. " he smirked.  
" I did, say SOMETHING like that to Kaka-chan yesterday. " Vegeta recalled.  
" So if you people just want to sit around and wait for tommorow when we switch back that's just fine with me, but  
as Kakarrot-of-the-day _I_ happen to have a few more tricks planned for this body. "  
" You had PLANS? " Bulma looked down at Vegeta skeptically.  
" You know those human "tattoo" parlors where they draw little red hearts on your tush with a 'special friend's' name  
on it? "  
" No, Vegeta, I don't WANT to know... " Bulma trailed off, a vein bulging on her forehead.  
" Off I go into the world! Bye Kakay! " Goku waved coyly at the other saiyajin, then opened the door only to walk  
into someone, namely Gohan.  
" I can't let you do this, Toussan. I can't let you leave like this. There's something wrong with you. " Gohan said,  
determined.  
" Wrong!? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME KAKO-SPAWN! NOW MOVE! " he snarled, trying to push Gohan out of the way.  
" Alright, Dad. " Gohan said solumnly, then, to everyone's shock, stepped aside. Goku ran out of Capsule Corp, only  
to be tackled by a group of people in white coats, resulting in a large cartoon fight cloud. Which, after dissipating,  
revealed Goku sitting there in a straightjacket.  
" KAKAY!! " Vegeta shrieked, frightened.  
" We'll take him in the truck, you and the others can follow and meet us at the hospital. " the head white-coat man  
said to Gohan.  
" Thanks, we appriciate it, " Gohan said, shaking his hand.  
Vegeta and Goku stared at them, confused, " Hospital?? "  
  
  
" West City Mental Wellness Facility? Who calls it it WELLNESS anyway! " Vegeta said as he sat in the waiting room  
with the others. Chi-Chi, who was sitting next to him, continued to stare at the floor. Vegeta glanced over at her, feeling  
a pang of guilt and sadness. He bit his tongue and patted her on the back, " It's alright, Onna. I'm sure Kakarrotto-chan  
will be fine. "  
" But what if he's NOT fine? " Chi-Chi looked up at him, still bent over, " What if they can't cure him Vegeta? "  
she said with tears in her eyes.  
The ouji's own eyes temporarily widened, " Don't say that, Chi-Chi. " he said in a softer voice. The rest of the  
group gawked as they gave each other a small, short hug.  
" Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing. " Bulma gawked.  
" If you're seeing it then I'm seeing it too. " Gohan said weakly, " They're calling each other by their own names  
and--yes--they just hugged each other. "  
" It's offical, the world is coming to an end. " Bulma gulped.  
Trunks was busy teasing one of the imprisioned patients with a piece of candy.  
" TRUNKS GET AWAY FROM THERE! " Bulma shouted angrily. Trunks yelped and ran back to his seat.  
" And then he said it was a secret and I wasn't supposed to tell anybody. " Goten said as the doctor escorted him out  
of his office.  
" So your father TOLD you he was this 'friend'-- "  
" Little buddy. " Goten corrected him.  
" Yes, his little buddy. " the doctor scribbled something down in his notes, " He told you he was really your Uncle  
Vegeta in your Toussan's body? "  
" Yup! He made a wish so he could be Toussan for a day and scare Mommy. " Goten said, then smiled, " But I still like  
Uncle Veggie as Uncle Veggie better than Toussan. Toussan makes a MUCH BETTER Toussan than Uncle Veggie though.  
" Well, " the doctor said, getting the group's attention, " I have good news, and bad news. "  
Chi-Chi and Vegeta lept at the doctor and grabbed him, " IS HE OH-KAY! " Chi-Chi begged.  
Vegeta snarled, " DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY KAKAY OR I SWEAR I'LL-- "  
" --Calm down! Calm down! " the doctor said, pushing them away, " Nobody's going to hurt your "Kakay". " he brushed  
himself off.  
" Yeah, you better not! " Vegeta formed a ball of ki in his hand, only to make it disappear a second later.  
The doctor led them down the hall, " You see, the bad news is your friend seems to be suffering from a mental  
disorder. From what I've gotten from interviewing each of you, Mr. Son has been a little "tense" lately because of the  
friction between Mrs. Son and Mr. Oujisama here. "  
" Heh, no kidding. " Gohan muttered.  
" It's not really "friction". " Bulma said, " It's more like "World War III". "  
" Or Spy VS Spy; " Gohan added, " without that bombs of course. "  
" *sniff* I'm so sorry this happened to poor Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta sobbed, an arm over Chi-Chi's shoulder, " I  
promise I'll never try to steal him ever again! "  
" *sob!* You're going to break that promise as soon as Goku gets better again, aren't you! " Chi-Chi said, also in  
the middle of the sob-fest.  
" *wail!* Yes I aaaaaaam! " Vegeta bawled.  
The rest of the gang sweatdropped.  
They entered a white hall with multiple large doors covering the walls. Little peep-windows were near the top of the  
large white steel doors.  
" What is this place. " Vegeta said in a small voice. He and Chi-Chi had since stopped crying.  
" This is the part of the mental ward where they keep patients. " Chi-Chi whispered back.  
" I figured you WOULD know that, having the EXPERIENCE and all. " the ouji smirked, then yelped as Chi-Chi grabbed  
him by the neck and started to strangle him.  
" THIS *SMACK* IS *SMACK* NO *SMACK* TIME *SMACK* FOR YOU TO GET UPPITY WITH ME!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of  
her lungs, then froze to see the doctor staring at them peculiarly. She dropped the smirking Vegeta and laughed nervously,  
" Hahahahahaha! He's such a kidder that Vegeta. Hahahaha! " she raised her fist, then purposely bopped him on the head, hard.  
" OWW! " Vegeta reached for his head, then growled lowly at Chi-Chi.  
" Hmm, " the doctor scribbled something down in his notes.  
" You better not be writing about me you bakayaro! " Vegeta snorted at him, " Or the Onna either! " he motioned to  
Chi-Chi, who gave him a slight "thank you" nod.  
" Tell me, Mrs. Son. How long have you and Mr. Oujisama known each other? " the doctor asked.  
" Uhh, I met him shortly after he and the nameks were teleported back to Earth. At first he just seemed like an odd,  
peppy guy. " Chi-Chi said, " Like Goku--only a little more stressed out. "  
" WHO ARE YOU CALLING ODD! " Vegeta snapped at her.  
" You spent the first two weeks at Capsule Corp running through the hallways hooting "Ha-ha take that Freezer; die  
Freezer die!". " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Oh-kay....maybe I _DID_ do SOMETHING like that. " Vegeta crossed his arms stubbornly.  
" After that he kind of sunk into a grumpy mood; stole Dr. Brief's spaceship; flew off into space for a year; and  
returned the crazed obsessive little maniac we all know today. " Chi-Chi said.  
" Space is a cold place. " Vegeta nodded, " A lonely cold place, is space. I spent that whole YEAR in search of  
Kakarrotto so he could teach me how to become a super saiyajin...but I never found him...until he came back home...and  
laughed at my pink shirt that Bulma had forced me to wear. " he narrowed his eyes, " That was cold...just like space. "  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at him, skeptically. Vegeta glared back.  
" WHAT! " he yelled.  
" Mr. Oujisama, " the doctor said, changing the subject, " How long have YOU known Mrs. Son? "  
" 11 years 5 months, 2 days, 6 hours, 33 minutes and-- " Vegeta glanced at his watch, " 10--no--11 seconds. "  
Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead.  
" Mrs. Son, your children say you and Mr. Oujisama argue a lot over-- " the doctor flipped a couple pages back in his  
notepad, " Whom Mr. Son "belongs" to? "  
" HE THINKS HE CAN JUST TAKE GOKU AWAY BECAUSE HE'S A SAIYAJIN TOO! " Chi-Chi shouted, then pointed at Vegeta with  
rage, " WELL _YOU_ DIDN'T HAVE TO CARRY HIS CHILD IN _YOUR_ BELLY FOR NINE MONTHS _DID YOU_! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH  
LABOR _TWICE_ DID YOU! "  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, " I can't say I have. "  
" He doesn't even care about Go-chan's own feelings. All he wants from him is some slave-boy to do his own bidding!  
And it's only so he can soothe his battered ego because his PLANET BLEW UP! " Chi-Chi said.  
" HEY! WAIT JUST A MINUTE! First of all, it's not "slave-boy", it's servant-maid; and I had LOTS of them back on  
Bejito-sei! As crown prince I should be waited on hand-and-foot. But then Freezer came and took that all away from me. I HAD  
NOTHING! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH BEING SOMEBODY'S LACKEY; disposable even; WHILE KNOWING THAT _YOU_ SHOULD AND WOULD  
HAVE BEEN A RULER YOURSELF HAD CIRCUMSTANCE NOT CHANGED THAT! " he paused, " And I do CARE about Kaka-chan's feelings. I  
never physically HURT you, have I? " he said to Chi-Chi, who bit her lip.  
" No, you haven't. "  
" You see! That's the problem. " the doctor shook his head.  
" You mean I should start smacking her? " Vegeta beamed.  
" OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT--*cough*--I mean, no. " the doctor sweatdropped, " Mr. Son is torn between wanting to keep  
you happy and Chi-Chi happy. He obviously cares for you both; but has trouble excepting the fact that you cannot care for  
each other. It is hard because two of the people he loves have such a burning rage against one another. It's, sort of like  
a similar situation to a child living with parents who are in an unhappy marriage. He feels as though its his fault; like he  
cannot find a way to change how you feel about each other. However, I have never seen a case quite like Mr. Son's before.  
The way he reacted; by thinking he is Mr. Oujisama, is probably his way of imitating to try to please that person's will. "  
" But why Vegeta? " Bulma asked, " Why didn't he wake up imitating Chi-Chi? "  
The doctor turned to the group, " Which one of you was recieving the most verbal abuse by the other on the day of  
Mr. Son's accident? "  
" Vegeta was. " Gohan sighed.  
" Well, there you go. " the doctor shrugged, " Follow me, he's in a room right down the hall. " they walked on, then  
stopped infront of one of the large doors. The doctor carefully opened the little window at the top of the door, " Hello  
Mr. Son? Your friends are here to see you. "  
Chi-Chi and Gohan peeked inside the window to see Goku sitting in the corner of the padded room, wearing a  
straightjacket, " Oh Go-chan. " she said sadly, " I can't bear to see him like that. " the large saiyajin looked up at them.  
" Where's Kakarrotto? " Goku said in a small voice, beggingly.  
" YOU'RE Kakarrotto, Toussan. " Gohan said quietly.  
" No, you don't understand! " his voice wavered a bit, " I'm not supposed to be in here! I don't belong in here!  
Kakarrot believes me! He'll agree with me! "  
Vegeta, who was too short to reach the window, floated upward and pushed Gohan's head aside to see in.  
" KAKARROTTO! " Goku grinned, then lept to his feet and ran over to the door, " Kakarrot tell them! Tell them I'm not  
crazy! We just switched bodies for a day! Like in that movie! Tell them I'm really your little buddy, please! They'll listen  
to you. EVERYBODY listens to you Kakarrotto! "  
" ... " Vegeta just stared at him blankly.  
" Kaka-CHAN! PLEASE! " he sobbed, banging his head against the door, " Please tell them Kakay, please tell them! "  
" We're going to need to keep Mr. Son for observation for a couple weeks. " the doctor adjusted his glasses, " It  
could take up to two months before he becomes completely rehabilitated again. "  
" Two months? IN HERE! " Goku yelped, " I CAN'T STAY IN HERE TWO MONTHS! I HAVE TRAINING TO DO! I HAVE TO REACH  
LEVEL 3 SO I CAN DEFEAT KAKARROT! "  
Vegeta cocked his head at the large saiyajin.  
" OOH! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU SUDDENLY SHUT UP KAKARRROT! IS IT BECAUSE _I'M_ HERE! " Goku shouted at Vegeta, " As soon  
as I enter the conversation you decide to play it stupid and just float there in pity! Well I wish I knew why you aren't  
helping me because after tonight when we switch back it's going to be YOU in this padded room instead of ME! "  
" He does an uncanny impression of Vegeta. " Bulma muttered, shocked.  
" IT'S NOT AN IMPRESSION ONNA!! I _AM_ VEGETA!! AND _HE_ IS KAKARROTTO! I had DINNER with you last night! " Goku  
wailed, " Remember! I felt so darned bad about K.O'ing him I didn't eat! You and Mirai looked at me like I was CRAZY! And--  
--and Trunks! He's the one who blabbed to you about the fight; and you made me stay home when you went over to check on  
Kakarrot and that witch! " he said, exasperated, " Isn't that enough proof for you? "  
Bulma stared at him for a long time, then spoke up, " I'm sorry we have to do this to you Goku. But we have no choice  
...and it's for the best. "  
" ...no. No onna, not you too! " Goku cried.  
" Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll come to check on you now and then; until the two months are up. " Chi-Chi said,  
patting him on the cheek.  
" But--but--no...please NO! " Goku said pitifully as he watched them all leave back into the other room, following  
the doctor. Vegeta stood there infront of him for a moment. The two staring at each other. Goku hung his head and sighed,  
" Vegeta? "  
The small saiyajin broke into a wide grin. Goku bolted to attention.  
" KAKARROT!! " he gawked.  
" HEE. " Vegeta giggled. Goku's jaw dropped to the floor, " Silly Veggie! I am good at being little. "  
" Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto you go back there and tell them who you are RIGHT NOW! " the ouji threatened, his voice  
wavering.  
Goku floated backwards a little bit, still grinning at his body in the cell, " See you in two months! " he waved,  
" Byebye Veggie I love you! "  
Vegeta watched the small figure float to the ground, then happily skip down the hall, laughing joyfully until he got  
towards the door to the doctors room and began to walk in a more Vegeta-like manner.  
" KAKARROT! YOU COME BACK HERE!! KAKARROT?....KA-KA-RRRRROOOOOOOOOT!!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
5:58 PM 5/28/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: TA-DA!  
Goku: (gasp) So it really WAS Veggie AFTER ALL! He DID get his wish!  
Chuquita: Or maybe he didn't. Maybe that was just Vedge-head playing with your mind at the end there.  
Goku: Really?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Who knows! I'm not even sure myself who was who. (a-HEM) (uses her twilight-zone voice) Vegeta Oujisama;  
a man who has played a game against his own mind--and lost. They say the limits of the human mind are endless, and Vegeta has  
just proven them right, on the outskirts of The Twilight Zone.  
Goku: Doodeedoodeedoodeedoodee--DOOOO!!  
Chuquita: (grins) Oh-kay! We're done.  
Goku: So what now?  
Chuquita: Veggie hasn't come back yet.  
Piccolo: (coughs loudly)  
Chuquita: If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted something.  
Piccolo: Could be.  
Chuquita: ...well?  
Piccolo: (turns to Son) How would you feel about being the first female saiyajin in the Corner?  
Goku: (uneasy) Well...it would just be for ONE story, RIGHT? (glances at Chu)  
Chuquita: Yeah, pretty much. But that's your decision.  
Piccolo: (grins) Come on! Help me screw the ouji's mind up some more!  
Chuquita: Yes! Let's disturb Veggie!  
Piccolo: But surprise him first.  
Chuquita: Of course.  
Goku: Uhhh, (deep in thought) (happily) WHAT THE HEY!  
Chuquita: Alright Son-kun, here goes! [zaps him]  
Girl Goku: Oooooh, lookit me! I'M PRETTY! (giggles) Veggie's gonna be SOOOOOOO jealous.  
Chuquita: Or frightened.  
Piccolo: Or turned on.  
[all stare at him]  
Chuquita: (to Pic) (flatly) You plan on making this as painful as possible for Vegeta, don't you Piccolo?  
Piccolo: Can I help it if I enjoy seeing him tortured.  
Chuquita: Umm, I don't torture, I just punish when seen fit.  
Girl Goku: (now in one of the sundresses Veggie brought in earlier) Don't I look Beauuuutiful?  
Chuquita: (points to Son) Now Goku, he's torturous!  
Piccolo: I see what you mean...he does it UNKNOWINGLY of course...but still.  
Chuquita: We need to come up with a new name for you.  
Girl Goku: We do?  
Chuquita: Yes, after all, we gave Veggie one back in Meadow Muffins.  
Piccolo: (recalls) Heeheehee, "Veggilina".  
Girl Goku: Piccolo wasn't even there at the time.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Go figure. (thinks) How about, Kayka!  
Piccolo: Kayka?  
Chuquita: Yeah, it's Kakay...in pig latin.  
Kayka: IIIIII LIKE IT! (big grin)  
Piccolo: (snickers) Boy this is going to be fun when Vegeta comes back.  
Chuquita: Hai. Last time I saw him he was running away in fright.  
Piccolo: (to Son) Kayka, when Vegeta finally comes back, DON'T tell him who you are right away.  
Kayka: Why?  
Piccolo: You know, let him guess. It's a game.  
Kayka: (smiles) A game? I LIKE GAMES PICCY!  
Piccolo: Yes, I know you do. (laughs maniacally) This is going to be more fun then Tuesday Happy Hour at Dende's. Haha! I  
love it. [walks offstage]  
Chuquita: (looks at her watch) Well everybody, it's getting to be that time again.  
Kayka: Time to sing the fun song?  
Chuquita: No.  
Kayka: Time to countdown Letterman's top 10 stupid pet tricks?  
Chuquita: No.  
Kayka: Time to put our arms behind our backs and do the chicken dance?  
Chuquita: NO! (to audiance) It's time to give a little sneak preview of the upcoming fics!  
[confetti floats down from the ceiling]  
Kayka: WHEE!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyone remember that list of 8 story ideas I wrote about at the end of "Little Buddy"? Well, I'd like  
to announce that I've finished 4 of them! (that is if I don't go back to "You Gonna Eat That" for another parodied episode)  
And the 4 remaining fics are:  
4) dna mix-up fic. Bulma does some tests on the boys and Veggie mistakes Goku's dna sample for his. The shocked prince now  
thinks he too is a peasant. Vegeta then goes to Son, begging him to teach the ouji how to be a thrid-class saiyajin like  
himself. Now the ouji must undergo a series of 'to him' humiliating tasks. Will he survive? What happens when he finds out  
about the mix-up?  
8) Kako-germs. Based on a comic strip I wrote. Vegeta actually proves Goku's so called kako-germs really exist. When the  
little creatures realize who's watching them they spring for a new home on the saiyajin prince. How will Veggie get rid of  
them? What happens when he decides to NOT get rid of them? Will Goku be germ-less forever?  
3) Piccy fic. Piccolo uses a stupifying potion to turn the entire planet into mindless minions so he can finally succeed in  
his long-unfufilled quest for world domination? But what happens when the plot backfires and the people become too stupid to  
perform simple tasks? How will Piccolo undo what he's done?  
And  
1) Goku runs off to join the circus; literally. Now Veggie, Mirai, and Bura have to stop him before he makes the biggest  
mistake of his life.  
Chuquita: Not necessarily to be written in that order. And I also have another brand-new fic idea about Vejitto!  
Kayka: Me and Veggie's fusion baby?  
Chuquita: Yeah, the idea is this. Remember how everyone Buu killed gets wished back to life. Well I have a theory that  
Vejitto is his own seperate person because the portara earrings created him. In the show yourself you even say, quote;  
"{Goku:} Right. Then a super strong warrior will be born from the mixture of our strengths!" If he's born he's gotta exist.  
Kayka: I follow you so far.  
Chuquita: I have it starting out with King Yemma telling Dende (this is after they defeat Buu) that he can't just keep  
Vejitto here because he's included with the rest of the people on Earth. So Dende unwillingly takes Vejitto back to Kami's  
Tower and Vejitto sets out on a journey to find his unsuspecting parents.  
Kayka: Heehee, heeheehee.  
Chuquita: But first I'm going to take a mini-break and get this other story that's been sitting in my head for the past  
several days out and onto notepad. It shouldn't take more than 2-3 days.  
Kayka: (cocks an eyebrow) Then why is it called a "break"?  
Chuquita: Because it's a Tenchi fic (my second) and you won't find it here because this is the Dragonball Z section. It'll  
be a short one-part mini-fic called "KABOOM!"  
Kayka: Not a very happy title.  
Chuquita: The storyline's a combo of a Spongebob Squarepants episode and an actual Tenchi comic I have. Washu creates a  
pie-bomb; Mihoshi accidentally eats it; and the gang tries to get rid of the bomb and keep her from blowing up and taking  
them all with her at the same time.  
Kayka: (rubs tummy) I love PIE!  
Chuquita: (happily) Who doesn't! Cya next time everybody!  
Kayka: BYE!  
Chuquita: OH! BTW, this Corner WON'T continue into the Tenchi mini-fic but continue after when I come back to write the next  
DBZ story which will probably be #4 on my list up there. Veggie's gonna be with me in the Corner for the mini-fic along with  
our special guest Ayeka.  
Kayka: (sniffles) But what about me?  
Chuquita: I can't have you there like--the way you are right now. Besides, how are you supposed to scare Veggie if he's there  
already!  
Kayka: Good point.  
Chuquita: Now we say goodbye.  
Kayka: BYE EVERYONE! WE WILL SEE YOU SOON!  
Chuquita: Bye!  
Kayka: VEGGIE LOVES ME!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I'm sure he does.... 


End file.
